


Flours

by TakeASadSongAndMakeItBetter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, destiel ficlet, everything's great and nothing hurts, lots of fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeASadSongAndMakeItBetter/pseuds/TakeASadSongAndMakeItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Dean's dismay, Castiel has never eaten a cookie in his multi-millenial existence. Dean decides to remedy the situation... (I'm pretending that angels can taste things like humans do so please don't shoot me okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flours

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoy writing these tiny little ficlets! I hope you like reading them just as much :D

“I can’t believe it,” Dean said, staring at Cas incredulously. He leaned heavily on the kitchen counter behind him, “It’s crazy! Insane!

In all of your multi-millineal life, you’ve never once eaten a cookie?”

Cas shook his head innocently from his place on the other side of the counter, “I don’t see why this matter is so surprising to you, Dean. After all, in the past I have taken human form only for heavenly missions that leave no time for earthly pleasures.”

Dean gazed gently at the angel, contemplating. _How wonderful_ , he thought, _that these blue eyes belong to me now_. A smile grew across his face at the thought; it made him happier than he'd been in years. Remembering the conversation, he clapped his hands together with resolve, “Well then. We better get started.”

Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion: a gesture that had grown on Dean though the years, “I- I don’t understand,” he stated, his brow furrowed as he watched Dean flit through he kitchen. The hunter twirled around, pulling things from cabinets and turning the knobs on the oven.

Dean smiled, checking off the chosen materials on the smooth kitchen surface from his mental list as he worked. “You, angel, are in for a treat,” he winked, stealing a kiss as he slipped by, “Because I’m gonna teach you the wonders of cookie-baking: Winchester style!” He rubbed his hands together eagerly before stopping behind the counter.

“What are you waiting for? Get over here!”

Castiel walked around the counter with a slight smile on his face. He loved it when Dean got excited about something: it happened less and less these days.

“Alright,” he giggled, "Teach me your ways, o great one."

"So we have all these ingredients, right," Dean explained, pointing at the items as he listed him off, "We gotta put the flour, sugar, butter, eggs, vanilla, and all that other stuff in this bowl and mix them all up. Can you help me with that?"

Cas nodded, brow furrowed in concentration this time, "I think I can manage."

Dean's toothy smile was worth it, "Awesome!"

Castiel picked up the flour first, unraveling the top of the bag and lifting it up to pour some of the contents into the large bowl.

"Woahwoahwoah tiger slow down!" Dean stopped him, "You gotta measure it first!" 

Dean placed the measuring cup he had set out moments before in front of the confused angel. "Fill it up to that line," he directed gently, watching the angel tenderly. Cas nodded and tipped the bag harshly to the side, causing a large amount of it to plop into the cup and onto the table in a white cloud. When the dust cleared, they were both covered in splotches of flour, Castiel looking bewildered. Dean took one look at him and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Cas!" Dean couldn't contain his laughter, "You're terrible at this!"

Cas frowned at the pile of white on the counter, "I seem to be, yes."

"Here, let me help you," Dean said, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind to help guide the angel's flour-tipping. They'd been together for months now, but the angel still blushed every time Dean "invaded his personal space." Dean chuckled at the redness, kissing his neck to make it deeper. 

"Dean-" he stuttered, "Dean, you're distracting me."

"Sorry, angel," Dean replied, keeping his lips on the soft skin of Cas' neck. He moved his attention to the spot just below he angel's jaw that he knew drove him mad.

"deAN," Castiel yelped, dropping the flour. It flew everywhere: in the air, on the ground, floating on the lovers' clothes and hair, but they were too preoccupied to notice. Dean spun Castiel around and pressed his lips to the other man’s, smiling into the angel’s mouth. Castiel soon reciprocated the attention, deepening the kiss and exploring Dean’s mouth with his tongue in the way he knew he liked. Dean moaned slightly, his eyes fluttering underneath their lids. He carded his fingers through Cas’ hair, a little white cloud rising from the flour caked in it. Suddenly, he pulled away, resting his forehead against Cas’.

“So much for those cookies,” he breathed, eyes closed.

Cas closed the space between them, “I love you, Dean,” the angel whispered against the hunter’s smiling lips.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“OH MY GOD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON.” Sammy stood, shocked in the doorway of the kitchen. One hand held a grocery bag; the other sheltered his eyes.

“SERIOUSLY GUYS I WAS GONE FOR AN HOUR.”

The oven caught fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Leave me a note! I love hearing from you!


End file.
